Where do you think your sleeping tonight?
by Iron Mouse
Summary: Hey sista, go sista, flow sista...Oh No What re these girls up to... Why is Dorothy rapping... What in the world are they doing?


  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I know I forgot this so just incase someone wants to sue me for it, You can't now... So there and I say so... I don't own GW... I don't own this song remake by Christina, Pink, Mya, Lil' Kim, & Missy... Of course got to show some love to the original singer of this song Patti Labelle. Must show that love there.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's Saturday Night  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Peacecraft mansion around 9PM on a Saturday night...  
  
Duo: Where are they???  
  
Heero: They're not here  
  
Quatre: Miss Dorothy, girls, anybody  
  
Duo: I don't see why you are saying 'miss'  
  
Quatre: I'm showing respect  
  
Duo: Talk about dominatrx, Do you say that in bed.   
  
Quatre: Duo!!! ::Blushing Furiously::   
  
Duo: It's just a question  
  
Wufei: Baka Onnas... They tell us to show but they're not even here   
  
Trowa: Do you here anything   
  
Heero: Yeah, It's coming from downstairs  
  
::They all run downstairs, Duo trips on a empty bottle in the room where candle are lit and the room is dim::  
  
Waiter: Will you all take a seat  
  
Duo: When did they have this and a bar  
  
Quatre: A bar?!?   
  
Heero: Hey there is Pegan   
  
Trowa: Pegan what's going on   
  
Pegan: Just have a seat  
Duo: ok  
::They sit down, light go off, they here curtain as the stage light dim on::  
  
  
Sally: Ladies and Gentlemen well sort of anyway welcome to the Moulin Rouge  
  
  
::Music Starts::  
  
Guys: What is going on  
  
  
Dorothy Catalonia ::voice background (vbk)::   
Where's all mah soul sistas  
  Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
  
Quatre: That's Dorothy voice  
  
  
all (vbk):   
        Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista   
        Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista   
  
::Relena comes out wearing a Las Vegas authentic pink and sliver showgirls outfit w/ feathers and everything (all will actually just different colors)::  
  
Heero: I...I... Re...  
  
  
Relena Darlin:   
        He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
        Struttin' her stuff on the street  
        She said, "Hello, hey Heero, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
  
Duo: ::nudges Heero w/his elbow:: Someone gettin' sommin sommin tonight  
  
  
::Heero gives Duo a  Death glare and smacks him upside his head then turns away and smirks::  
  
  
Relena and the rest are vbk:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
  
Dorothy(vbk):   
What What, What what  
  
  
Relena and the rest are vbk:  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
  
Dorothy:  
yea yea yea yea  
  
  
::Hilde walks out same as Relena except Colors are blue, purple and silver::  
  
  
::Duo trys to run on stage, but is hold back by Heero by the braid::  
  
Hilde:  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
        Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
        All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
        yeah  
  
  
::Duo trys run up again, but still being pulled back::  
  
  
Wufei: Are you done yet Maxwell  
  
  
Relena, Hilde, rest are vbk:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi   
  
  
Duo: Ok Heero I'll let you go if you let me go  
  
  
Heero: Hn..   
  
::Everyone else sweatdrop::  
  
  
:: Dorothy makes her entrance with red and silver and with money in her hand and counting::  
  
Dorothy:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours   
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes   
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas... betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass   
  
:: starts to walk down steps to where the guys are seatted::  
  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya   
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
  
  
::walks to Quatre and sits on his lap, Pokes Trowa and points to the stage::  
  
One more time C'mon now  
  
All:   
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...   
  
  
::Trowa sitting hoping it's not his sister and see Midii in same outfit as the rest with Green, silver and blue::  
  
  
Midii:    
         Hey Hey Hey!  
         Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
         color of cafe au lait alright  
         Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
         More-more-more   
  
::starts jumping up and down::  
  
  
Hilde:   
          Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5   
  
::Hilde walks down the steps like Dorothy did before and pushes Duo down on the seat before he could get up::  
  
Quatre: And you said  
  
Duo: No I never said she wasn't  
  
  
Relena:  
               Living his brave life of lies   
  
::Heero now looking for a missing Relena, who suddenly pop up from behind and gives Heero a kiss on the cheek::  
  
  
Midii:  
          But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,   
          More-more-more  
  
::Midii jumps off stage and starts to take off her gloves and trows them at Trowa as they all head back on stage::  
  
  
All:(by now they started freak dancing)  
       Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
       Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
       Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
       Creole lady Marmalade  
  
       Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
        Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
        Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
        Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
  
  
Sally:  
           Midii...  
(Midii: oh Leaeaa Oh)  
          Hilde...   
(Hilde: Lady Marmalade)  
          Dorothy...  
(Dorothy: hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
          Relena..   
(Relena: Oh Oh oooo)  
         Rot wailer baby...  
(Relena: baby)  
         Moulin Rouge...  
         Preventer Poe here...  
  
  
All:  
        Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......  
  
::The girls all collapse where they were once standing::  
  
  
Heero: That was something  
  
Duo: Can you do that again  
  
Girls: No   
  
Duo: Wait a sec how did you get Midii to sing and Dorothy to rap  
  
Hilde: Well   
  
Relena: Well you see that bar   
  
::Everyone else nodded::  
  
Heero: nuff said... wait a second. When did everyone leave...  
  
Duo: Huh....I don't know. Anyway what does Voulez vous coucher avec moi mean?  
  
Hilde: Will you sleep with me  
  
Duo: Gladly   
  
Hilde: Duo!!!  
::Duo throws Hilde over his shoulder and runs the stairs::   
  
Heero: That was corny  
::Duo sticks tongue at Heero::  
  
Relena: So..  
  
Heero: Are you going to have these more often?  
  
Relena: I'm not sure  
  
Heero: Will you still wear that.  
  
Relena: Depends  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iron Mouse(me): We're done girls   
Relena: Finally  
IM: Almost  
Hilde: What do you mean almost  
IM:Well the guys are goin to sing Rump Shaker  
Dorothy: You can't be serious  
IM: Yep   
Sally: This can't be good  
IM: Where were you, Sal  
Sally: Not anywhere far   
IM: I'm sure   
Midii: This is for the next chapter right... right  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Goodnight  
  



End file.
